Denmark in the North Vision Song Contest 15
| pqr_result = | semi_result = | final_result = 5th, 134 points | prev = 14 | next = 16 }} Denmark took part in the 15th edition of the North Vision Song Contest which was hosted by the country in Copenhagen. The country was represented by Stine Bramsen with the song "Karma Town". The entry was be selected via the 10th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix hosted by the broadcaster of the country, Danmarks Radio (DR). The song got the 5th place in the final with 134 points. Before North Vision DR confirmed the country's participation on 28 May 2015 with the Head of Delegation saying: "I don't see a reason why we should withdraw. We had a fair success throughout the history of the contest and the contest is really popular here, it's always among the top 10 most watched shows". It was also revealed that the 10th edition of Dansk Melodi Grand Prix would be resumed with the live shows. The Storm, who were internally selected to represent the country in the 14th edition, decided to pull out due to the selection being held during the 14th edition and also because they'd rather leave their place to someone else. They were replaced by the foreign act, Beyond the Black. Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 10 Dansk Melodi Grand Prix 10 was the 10th edition of the Danish music competition that selected Denmark's entry for the North Vision Song Contest 15. Hosted by Lise Rønne, thirty acts competed in the selection which consisted of three auditions and five live shows held B&W Hallerne in Copenhagen. The auditions were held in March 2015 due to the selection being originally for the 14th edition. The ten acts that advanced from the auditions were competing in the selection. Auditions * The first audition aired on 27 March 2015. Ten out of the thirty selected artists performed for the judges of this phase. Three of them advanced to the live shows: Ida Corr, Ena and Sarah. * The second audition aired on 28 March 2015. Ten out of the thirty selected artists performed for the judges of this phase. Three of them advanced to the live shows: Fallulah, Puls and Kat Stephie. * The third audition aired on 29 March 2015. Ten out of the thirty selected artists performed for the judges of this phase. Four of them advanced to the live shows: Invader Girl, Stine Bramsen, Aqua and The Storm, with the last withdrawing from the selection due to being internally selected to represent the country in the 14th edition. Live shows * The first live show started on 1 June 2015 with the voting closing and the results being presented on 5 June 2015. Kat Stephie was automatically eliminated as the last place while Invader Girl was eliminated after performing in the sing-off against Ida Corr. * The second live show started on 6 June 2015 with the voting closing and the results being presented on 10 June 2015. Ida Corr was automatically eliminated as the last place while Puls were eliminated after performing in the sing-off against Sarah. * The third live show started on 11 June 2015 with the voting closing and the results being presented on 15 June 2015. Beyond the Black were automatically eliminated as the last place while Sarah was eliminated after performing in the sing-off against Fallulah. * The fourth live show started on 16 June 2015 with the voting closing and the results being presented on 20 June 2015. The voting for this live show was 100% televoting. There was no final showdown and Ena was automatically eliminated after coming last in the semi-final. Final The final live show took place between 21 and 27 June 2015 at B&W Hallerne in Copenhagen. The top three acts of the selection were competing in the final. "Karma Town" performed by Stine Bramsen was selected as the winner by an international public voting. At North Vision performing "Karma Town" during the final in Copenhagen.]] At the allocation draw, Denmark was drawn to vote in the first semi-final. As a host and part of the big six, Denmark went straight to the final. At the running order draw, Denmark was drawn to perform tenth, following Russia and preceding the Czech Republic. The country managed to enter the top 6 along with Russia, the other big 6 member. The country got the 5th place with 134 points, same amount of points as the 4th placed country, Sweden. Bosnia and Herzegovina and Moldova were the two countries that gave high marks to the country. A few days after the results, the nominations for the awards were revealed with the country's song being nominated for three categories: Best Northern song, Best Big 6 song and Best Top 6 song. The winners were revealed two weeks later with Denmark winning none of the awards. Both the semi-finals and the final were broadcast by DR. Nicolaj Molbech and Lise Rønne were the final and semi-finals television commentators respectively. Ulla Essendrop would return to serve as the radio commentator but was later replaced by Mads Vangsø due to Essendrop being selected as the host of the contest. Pernille Rosendahl was the spokesperson that announced the Danish voting in the final. Voting Points awarded to Denmark Points awarded by Denmark Split voting results The following five members comprised the Danish jury: * Lise Cabble – singer, songwriter * Iris Thomsen – dancer, model * Ida Corr – singer, songwriter * Nikolaj Koppel – journalist * Lise Rønne – journalist See also * Denmark * North Vision Song Contest 15 Category:NVSC 15 countries